K.D.Lang
|GebOrt = Edmonton, Alberta |imdb = 0485807 |twitter = kdlang}} Kathryn Dawn Lang (*02. November 1961 in Edmonton, Alberta), besser bekannt unter ihren Künstlernamen k.d.lang, ist eine Pop-und Country-Sängerin, Songwriterin als auch Schauspielerin. Bei Glee sang sie zusammen mit Matthew Morrison in der Folge Wie Sue Weihnachten gestohlen hat den Song You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch, der allerdings nur auf dem Album Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album erhältlich ist. Leben Kathryn wuchs im 650-Seelen-Dorf Consort in der kanadischen Provinz Alberta auf. Als sie zwölf Jahre alt war, verließ ihr Vater die Familie; bis heute verweigert er den Kontakt mit ihr. Nach dem Schulabschluss zog Kathryn Lang für ein Musikstudium nach Edmonton; später wohnte sie in Vancouver. Jahrelang lebte sie in Los Angeles, bevor sie Ende März 2012 nach Portland (Oregon) übersiedelte. Abgesehen von ihrer Musik erregte sie 1990 Aufmerksamkeit als eine der ersten Pop-Musikerinnen ihrer Zeit, die offen lesbisch lebte, wie auch schon zuvor durch ihr Engagement für eine vegetarische Lebensweise. Lang ist praktizierende Buddhistin. Karriere Die kanadische Song-Autorin und Musikerin mit Wahlheimat USA hat eine kräftige Altstimme. Der Rezensent Stephen Holden schrieb in der New York Times 2004: "Sie balanciert ihre Begeisterung für das Songmaterial mit Humor, mit dem sie ein funkelndes Vergnügen hinter allem hervorlockt." Einstieg ins Musikerleben in Kanada Lang entwickelte bereits in frühester Jugend eine Vorliebe für Country-Musik, hatte aber zunächst keine konkreten Ambitionen. Während ihres Musikstudiums wirkte sie an einer Theateraufführung mit, in der die Sängerin Patsy Cline porträtiert wurde. Da sie die Lebensgeschichte und die Musik des früh verstorbenen Country-Stars faszinierte, entschloss sie sich dazu, Sängerin zu werden. Mit dem befreundeten Musiker Ben Mink gründete sie die nach ihrem Idol benannte Gruppe "Re-Clines". 1983 produzierten sie eine selbstfinanzierte Single. Im selben Jahr folgte das Album "Friday Dance Promenade". Mit ihrer nächsten Veröffentlichung, "A Truly Western Experience", hatte sie den Durchbruch auf dem kanadischen Musikmarkt. 1985 erhielt sie eine Auszeichnung als Most Promising Female Vocalist (vielversprechendste Sängerin). Country-Musik-Laufbahn in den USA Lang wurde allmählich auch in den USA bekannt. 1986 unterschrieb sie beim Sire-Label in Nashville einen Schallplattenvertrag. Vom Produzenten Dave Edmunds betreut, spielte sie im selben Jahr das Album "Angel with a Lariat" ein. Es erhielt gute Kritiken sowohl aus der Rock- als auch aus der Country-Szene und wurde vor allem in Kanada ein kommerzieller Erfolg. Die Musiklegende Roy Orbison wählte sie als Duett-Partnerin für die Neuaufnahme seines Hits Crying aus. Für ihr zweites Album, Shadowland, überredete sie Owen Bradley, den ehemaligen Produzenten von Patsy Cline zur Mitarbeit. Das im klassischen Country-Stil gehaltene Album, bei dem mehrere prominente Gaststars mitwirkten, wurde vergoldet. Eine Single-Auskopplung erreichte einen mittleren Platz in den Country-Charts. 1989 folgte mit "Absolute Torch and Twang" ein weiteres Country-Album. Noch im selben Jahr erhielt sie einen Grammy als beste weibliche Country-Sängerin. Am 29. Juli 1988 wurde ihr die Ehre zuteil, mit Turn Me Round das Abschlusslied der Olympischen Winterspiele in Calgary zu singen. Karriere als Singer-Songwriter Nach einer mehr als zweijährigen Pause wechselte lang in das Popmusik-Lager. Sie bestand von Anfang an darauf, ihren offiziellen Künstlernamen auf allen Veröffentlichungen in Kleinbuchstaben zu schreiben. In einem Zeitungsinterview outete sie sich als Lesbe. Sie drehte einen Tierschutz-Werbetrailer, mit dem sie sich gegen Massentierhaltung wandte. 1992 erschien das Album "Ingénue", das sich über eine Million Mal verkaufte und unter anderem ihren einzigen Chart-Hit in Deutschland, Constant Craving, enthielt. Sie erhielt erneut einen Grammy, diesmal als beste Pop-Sängerin. Für den Film "Bis zum Ende der Welt" von Wim Wenders schrieb sie 1991 mit Jane Siberry zusammen den Song Calling All Angels. Im selben Jahr schrieb sie für den Percy-Adlon-Film "Salmonberries" den Titelsong und spielte eine der beiden Hauptrollen. 1993 steuerte sie die meisten Lieder für den Soundtrack des Kinofilms "Even Cowgirls Get the Blues" bei. 1997 nahmen die Rolling Stones aufgrund der Ähnlichkeit des Refrains ihrer Single Anybody Seen My Baby zu Langs Constant Craving (1992) k.d. lang zusammen mit ihrem Co-Komponisten Ben Mink in die Credits ihres Songs auf. Die nächsten Produktionen, angefangen 1995 mit "All You Can Eat", verkauften sich nicht mehr so massenhaft. Der titelgebende Song des Albums ist eine Anspielung auf die ungesunden Lebens- und Essgewohnheiten der Zeitgenossen. Mit "Drag" lieferte die Künstlerin 1997 ein Konzeptalbum, das sich unter anderem um den Tabakgenuss als Metapher des Wellenschlags des Lebens, der Selbstbestimmung und der Liebeserfahrungen drehte. Obwohl sie selbst Nichtraucherin ist, kämpfte sie gegen die Fremdbestimmung der Lebensführung, die ihr in ihrer Wahlheimat USA nicht gefällt. Von zahlreichen US-Radiosendern wurde sie deswegen boykottiert. Im Jahr 2000 legte k.d. lang mit "Invincible Summer" erneut selbstgeschriebenes Songmaterial vor, diesmal mit gut gelaunten und lebensfrohen Tönen. Ihr Live-Album von 2001, "Live by Request", zeigte sie von ihrer experimentierfreudigen Seite. Es basiert auf einem neu arrangierten Mitschnitt einer Radiosendung, bei der Lang auf Anruf und Zuruf des Publikums spielte. 2004 lief der Vertrag mit Sire Records aus. Sie wechselte zu dem kleinen Imprint-Label (Nonesuch Records), bei dem ähnliche Künstler-Persönlichkeiten wie z. B. David Byrne oder Wilco vertreten sind. Dort wird ihr weitgehende künstlerische Freiheit eingeräumt. Das reicht von der eigenen Gestaltung der Bebilderung ihrer CD-Cover bis hin zu so weitreichenden musikalischen Entscheidungen wie dem Verzicht auf Schlagzeug auf dem 2004er Album. "Ich wollte keine Drums benutzen, weil sie einen Song schnell einem Genre zuordnen." Stattdessen ließ sie von Eumir Deodato Streicher-Arrangements einarbeiten, die den Coverversionen ein sehr ungewohntes Gesicht gaben. Mit dem 2004er Album "Hymns of the 49th Parallel", dessen Titel auf die Grenzlinie Kanadas zu den USA entlang des 49sten Breitengrads anspielt, verwirklichte Lang eine langgehegte Idee. Sie wollte ein "spezifisch kanadisches Songbook im Bewusstsein der Öffentlichkeit verankern". Dazu wählte sie eine Reihe von Songs aus, die ihr wichtig sind und von kanadischen Songwritern wie Joni Mitchell, Neil Young und Leonard Cohen stammen. Außerdem enthält das Album zeitgenössische Chansons von Bruce Cockburn, Jane Siberry, Ron Sexsmith, John Cale und Stücke von ihr selbst. Der Rezensent der österreichischen Zeitung "Der Standard" bemängelte das Nichtberücksichtigen von Gordon Lightfoot. Eingespielt ist auch Hymns mit einem kleinen akustischen Begleitensemble (Bass, Gitarre, Piano) aus Musikern; mit den meisten arbeitet sie schon seit vielen Jahren zusammen. Das Wortspiel im Titel des 2006 erschienenen Albums "Reintarnation" persifliert die Vorliebe der Zeitgenossen für große Träume wie Reinkarnation und tarnation (engl. "Befleckung"). Unter "Reintarnation" versteht man ihr zufolge "Coming back to life as a Hillbilly" (als Hillbilly wiedergeboren werden). In Brian De Palmas Spielfilm "The Black Dahlia" (2006) hatte sie einen schauspielerischen Gastauftritt als Sängerin in einer Lesbenbar. Auf dem im gleichen Jahr erschienenen Album von Madeleine Peyroux, H"alf the Perfect World", gibt sie als Duettpartnerin dieser amerikanischen Chansonnière dem Joni-Mitchell-Song River eine neue Stimmführung. Im Februar 2008 erschien k.d. langs zehntes Studioalbum, "Watershed". Bei der Eröffnungsfeier der XXI. Olympischen Winterspiele 2010 am 12. Februar 2010 im BC Place Stadium in Vancouver sang sie Hallelujah von Leonard Cohen. Am 21. April 2013 kündigten die Medien die Aufnahme von k.d. lang in die Canadian Music Hall of Fame bei den Feierlichkeiten der Juno Awards an. Diskografie Alben *1983: Friday Dance Promenade (mit The Re-Clines) *1984: A Truly Western Experience (mit The Re-Clines) *1987: Angel with a Lariat *1988: Shadowland *1989: Absolute Torch and Twang *1992: Ingenue *1993: Even Cowgirls Get the Blues *1995: All You Can Eat *1997: Drag *2000: Invincible Summer *2001: Live By Request *2002: A Wonderful World (mit Tony Bennett) *2004: Hymns of the 49th Parallel *2006: Reintarnation *2008: Watershed *2010: Recollection *2010: Beautifully Combined *2011: Sing It Loud Singles *1983: Damned Old Dog *1987: Rose Garden *1988: I'm Down to My Last Cigarette *1988: Lock, Stock and Teardrops *1988: Sugar Moon *1988: Our Day Will Come *1989: Wallflower Waltz *1989: Trail of Broken Hearts *1992: Constant Craving *1992: Crying (Duett mit Roy Orbison) *1992: Miss Chatelaine *1993: The Mind of Love (Where Is Your Head Kathryn?) *1993: Just Keep Me Moving *1995: If I Were You *1996: You're O.K. *2000: Summerfling *2000: The Consequences of Falling *2007: I Dream of Spring Auszeichnungen *2001 Grammy in Kategorie Best Traditional Pop Vocal Album für Zusammenarbeit mit dem US-Altstar Tony Bennett Playin’ with My Friends: Tony Bennett Sings the Blues *1996 Ernennung zum Officer des Order of Canada *1993 Songtracks des Kino-Films Even Cowgirls Get the Blues weitgehend von ihr *1992 Grammy “Best Pop Vocal Performance, Female” für Ingenue mit dem Charts-Hit Constant Craving *1989 Grammy “Best Country Vocal Performance, Female” für Absolute Torch and Twang *1988 k.d. lang singt Schluss-Song der Winter-Olympiade in Calgary *1987 Grammy Award for Best Country Collaboration with Vocals für Zusammenwirken mit Roy Orbison *1985 “Most Promising Female Vocalist” für A Truly Western Experience Film & Fernsehen *1991: Salmonberries von Percy Adlon (Hauptrolle) *1999: Das Auge als Hilary *2000: Dharma & Greg: (Gastauftritt zusammen mit Lyle Lovett, Episode 3.15) *2013: How I Met Your Mother (Gastauftritt, Episode 8x15) Weblinks *Homepage Kategorie:Crew